


A Crown Unbroken

by KKWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Corruption, Dark, Dark Past, Deception, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Forbidden Love, Immortality, Immortals, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kings & Queens, Love, Love Triangles, Mystery, Romance, Royalty, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Strong Female Characters, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKWriter/pseuds/KKWriter
Summary: In a kingdom divided by marble walls where the Pure live in luxury and the Impure struggle for scraps, Ebony Caldwell wants nothing more than to protect her step sister-the only family she has ever known. But when Ebony is forced to go to the palace and serve a High Lord, she will be thrown into a new world filled with dangerous creatures and corrupt nobility where the only thing she wants now is to survive.A servant will befriend her. The Captain of the Guard will protect her. And the rebels who fight for the Impure’s freedom will help her. But when Ebony uncovers a treacherous secret about the royal family, the King will want her dead. Now she must find a way to save herself and the realm before the crown breaks.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I have had this original story rattling around in my head for awhile and finally decided to write it! I have written stories before (mostly fan fiction) and this is my first time writing an original story! YIKES! So, I really hope you all enjoy it. I plan on having this story be part of a series (I am not sure how many books will be in the series, but there will be at least 3). WARNING: As you have seen in my tags, there is explicit sexual content and implied/referenced abuse (it won't get too graphic), so on the safe side, I have rated this story as Mature. I will let you all know which chapters will have either content as they appear so you can skip if you are not comfortable. That being said, I hope you enjoy! And please do not hesitate to leave kudos/comments/subscriptions! I absolutely LOVE them!

The chains rattled together as the man was dragged toward the platform, his tainted blood spattering the polished marble of the courtyard. Clouds rolled in overhead and he shivered in the cold air of the early morning. His clothes had been torn from the hours of torment the night before, now doing little to combat the chill.

“Dale Cartwright. You have been found guilty for the murders of His Majesty and Her Royal Highness.”

Thunder rumbled in the distance, but none paid any attention to the approaching storm. Their eyes were fixed upon the man whimpering as palace guards forced him to kneel before the spectators with his head bowed.

“For your crimes against the kingdom, you are hereby sentenced to death.”

A figure cloaked in black approached the platform where the man lay sobbing, and cheers echoed across the courtyard. The first droplets of rain began to fall as heads eagerly turned, peering through the storm to catch a glimpse of the blade that would be cutting through flesh and bone.

“P-Please,” the man begged. “I d-didn’t do it. You have to b-believe me. Please.”

None listened to the dead man’s ramblings. For all told tales of innocence when faced with their end, and this man was no different. His hands were still drenched with the blood of the king, and the nobility did not forgive. Nor did they forget.

The cloaked figure raised the blade above his head and the crowd held their breath in anticipation, the entire courtyard descending into silence.

“Please.”

The whisper was lost to the wind as the blade was swung and the head was cleaved from the man’s shoulders. It rolled to a stop in front of a small child who had watched the execution from the shadows, her tiny frame concealed within a cape and hood. 

The nobility, so lost in their frenzied delight, did not notice the girl regarding the severed head as the tainted blood seeped into her shoes. She did not feel pity for this man’s death, nor did she celebrate it like the others. She felt nothing. 

A hand touched lightly upon her shoulder and the girl turned, peering up at a familiar face, seasoned and weathered with the passing of time.

“We must go. You cannot remain here any longer,” the old man said, his eyes warily glancing towards the many palace guards posted around the courtyard.

She nodded and the pair silently disappeared within the crowds, cheers rising all around them as the nobility celebrated the death of Dale Cartwright. 

In the sky up above, another thunderclap shook the kingdom.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hopefully you all have stuck around! I hope you enjoy the first chapter of the book! Feel free to leave comments/kudos/subscription, I love to see them!

Another bead of sweat trickled down her forehead as she pounded the hammer against the iron, her arms aching with exertion. 

Muttered curses from passersby outside made her pause and watch as men and women clutched tightly at their thin cloaks, ushering their children inside doors to escape the frigid air. A harsh wind blew into her stall and she turned her face into the biting cold-a soothing relief from the blazing fire at her back-before gazing down at what her hours of arduous labor yielded. 

The blade was long and sharp, the metal gleaming in the rising moonlight that filtered into her stall. Her fingers danced across the surface of the sword and she hissed when her skin caught the edge of the blade. Glancing around quickly to ensure that no one was near, she inspected the small droplet of blood from the cut, startled for a moment at the iridescent liquid that practically glowed in the setting sun.  
She sometimes forgot the color of her own blood.

The sound of nearing footsteps made her startle and she immediately reached for her gloves and slid them on, wincing only slightly as the rough material rubbed against the wound. She watched as two men approached, their heads turned towards each other and whispering fiercely. The conversation seemed serious as their hands gestured wildly about, but she couldn't make out a hushed word that was exchanged between the pair. 

They passed without paying her any attention and she released a breath before returning to the sword that still lay upon the table. It did not yet have the pommel and hilt, but she would have to do that tomorrow, as the night was fast approaching and she would not dare to be caught outside after curfew.

She reached for the meager coins laying on the counter, her calloused fingers counting the amount carefully before pocketing them safely in her coverall. With a resigned sigh, she locked her stall and stepped out into the bitter night.

The street lights flickered as she walked down the deserted paths, her boots treading cautiously over the cracked marble. She pulled her hood up, pretending not to notice the muffled grunts and harsh whispers that sounded as she passed by dark alleyways. 

More than a few questionable things happened outside the pristine marble walls of the upper ring, and it was best not to get involved. Palace guards did not venture this deep into the dirt and decay. No one cared what the Impure did to each other, so long as they remained on the outskirts of the kingdom with the rest of the filth.

A biting wind whipped at the strands of hair peaking out from her hood just as she reached the house, its crumbling marble and withering vines a welcome sight after a seemingly long trek through the icy cold.  
She pushed the door open, the rusted hinges squeaking loudly and announcing her entrance to the entire house. She fully intended to collapse in her rickety bed, burrow herself underneath a pile of blankets, and fall into a dreamless sleep. But it seemed as though her step sister had other plans.

"Ebony," Poppy shrieked, dashing into the room while she was taking off her boots.

Her step sister grabbed her arm, tugging her close, and Ebony was caught off guard by the urgency in her movements.

"What's wrong," she asked quickly, scanning Poppy for any injuries, but there were none that she could see.

"Mom just bought me a new dress from the market," Poppy squealed, and Ebony felt the tension drain from her body. "You have to see it. Come on!"

Before Ebony could protest, she was being pulled to Poppy's room where her step sister then proceeded to rummage through her closet. Ebony sat lightly on the edge of the bed, running her hands over the soft, faded quilts and the feather pillows with mild fascination, having never owned items of this quality before in her life. Her step mother would never allow it. 

"Found it," Poppy exclaimed, holding a tattered cardboard box in her hands. She plopped down onto the bed beside Ebony and opened the box, pulling out a simple, dark green dress and a black ribbon to tie around the waist. 

"What do you think? Isn't it amazing," Poppy asked with a bright smile as she held the dress against her chest, hugging the fabric tightly. "Mom bought it for me today at the market."

Ebony watched as her step sister giggled in delight. "Why did Millicent buy you a dress?"

"Everyone's been talking about it. Mom heard from Mrs. Darcy up the street that palace guards were coming to the lower ring tomorrow," Poppy said excitedly, her brown eyes sparkling with joy. "They must be here to select the new servants."

The smile Ebony was wearing vanished and she watched in dismay as Poppy ran her fingers reverently over the cotton dress. "Do you think they might pick me," she asked hopefully. "I'm finally old enough."

"...I don't know. Maybe." Ebony cleared her throat, clenching her fists tightly. 

"Do you really think so?"

She said nothing and Poppy continued speaking, oblivious to the inner turmoil Ebony was facing. "Can you even imagine what it would be like to work at the palace? I heard everything was made of gold and they have crystal chandeliers that are always lit and the food tastes-"

Ebony stood up abruptly, cutting off Poppy's ramblings. "That sounds great," she said, flashing a tense grin. "But you should get some sleep. It sounds like you have an important day tomorrow."

Poppy gave a brilliant smile and Ebony left quickly, closing the door behind her. She let out a heavy sigh when she was in the hallway. She had felt claustrophobic in that room, despite it being nearly twice the size of her own bedroom. Her heart squeezed painfully inside her chest at the thought of Poppy becoming a servant. 

Ever since her step sister was little, all she wanted was to go inside the white marble walls. It was the job that every Impure wanted. Living in the palace, eating three meals a day, owning clean clothes, and earning a substantial salary-it sounded like a dream compared to what they had now. But palace guards only ventured into the lower ring once a year in order to select the new servants, and they only picked two or three at a time. The chance that Poppy would be chosen was slim, but still…

Ebony hated the idea of her step sister being sent into the upper ring to serve the Pure. It was no better than sending a lamb into a lion's den. The people of the upper ring were corrupt and cruel, having no respect for lives they deemed lesser than their own. And she had heard rumors of more than a few mysterious things that have happened within the golden walls of the palace, and she had suspicions as to why new servants were needed every year. If anything were to happen to Poppy, she would never forgive herself.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Ebony inwardly groaned at the shrill voice that interrupted her anxious thoughts. Gritting her teeth, she turned to find her step mother standing before her with her hands on her hips and her foot tapping impatiently on the stained shaggy carpeting that covered the floors.

"I _think_ I am standing here," Ebony answered, trying and failing to keep the derision from her voice.  
"Do not take that tone with me," Millicent snapped. "I have been raising you out of the kindness of my heart for the past 11 years and this is the thanks I get?"

Ebony could not contain the laugh that escaped her lips and she quickly covered it as a cough. 

Her step mother was a stout woman, with limp hair and baggy eyes who insisted upon wearing jewelry and cosmetics on a daily basis, despite their poverty status. Where Poppy was kind and generous, Millicent was cruel and greedy, and Ebony sometimes questioned whether the two were actually related. 

"You have chores that need to be done," her step mother said, pointing a plump finger in her face. "And don't forget to fix that spot on the ceiling. It's leaking again."

Ebony rolled her eyes and swatted Millicent's finger away. "I know. I'll get it done."

She made to leave, but her step mother gasped and grabbed her wrist, yanking her arm back. "What is this," Millicent demanded, pointing to the small cut on Ebony's hand.

There was dried blood on her skin.

Ebony snatched the offending hand away, shoving it deep into her pocket to hide the wound.

"What were you thinking," Millicent shouted. "Did anyone see you?"

"No, I was careful."

Her step mother scoffed. "Do you realize what you could have done? If anyone finds out, I would be killed!"

_I wish_ , a small voice inside Ebony whispered. 

But as much as she despised her step mother, she needed the woman just as much as Millicent needed her. Ebony provided the coin they needed to survive, while Millicent provided the protection Ebony needed to survive. Their relationship was strictly business, one they both benefited from.

"Listen here, girl," Millicent spat in her face, her teeth bared like a savage beast. "Tomorrow is my chance at a new life. Poppy will become a servant and you will not ruin this for me. Don't go near the market place and stay away from the palace guards. Otherwise, I will make sure that you spend the rest of your life in hell. Understood?"

"...Yes."

"Good," Millicent said, backing away and straightening her wrinkled skirt. She eyed Ebony up and down before saying, "Take care of that filthy hair before going to work tomorrow."

Ebony clenched her fists within her pockets and escaped to her room before she did something incredibly stupid, such as strangling her step mother.

Slamming the door behind her, she sighed and went over to her broken mirror. Examining her hair in the shattered reflection, she could see that blonde hair was beginning to show at the roots and she muttered a curse. Hopefully no one noticed the discoloration while she was working today.

Ebony grabbed the small tin that was laying on her nightstand and brought it over to the mirror. Dipping her fingers inside, she scooped up some of the sticky substance and began to rub it into her hair, darkening the color until it was a dark, muddy brown.

Once satisfied that no blonde hair was showing, she collapsed onto the bed, the springs digging into her back. She stared up at the stained ceiling of her tiny room, her thoughts wandering to Poppy, as they so often did.

It was unlikely that her step sister would be picked tomorrow. There were hundreds of young men and women in the lower ring who would be vying for one of the positions as servants. Surely Poppy wouldn't be chosen…

Ebony groaned in frustration and turned onto her side, throwing a pillow over her head in an attempt to block out her troubling thoughts. Everything would be fine. 

She repeated that sentence over and over, letting it lull her into a restless sleep. Everything would be fine.

Poppy wouldn't be chosen.

Everything would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...what did everyone think? I know it's a little confusing and vague-that was on purpose! I promise if you keep reading, things will become clearer and secrets will be revealed! I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible (probably sometime early next week). Until next time!


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back everyone! Thank you to those who commented and who have stuck around so far! Please don't hesitate to leave kudos/comments! With that being said...on with the show!

Her leg bounced anxiously as she sat in her stall, watching the small, rusted clock mounted on the wall tick closer and closer to noon. It wouldn’t be long now.

“Girl?”

Ebony pried her eyes away from the minute hand to see an agitated older man with a scraggly beard raising an eyebrow at her expectantly, thick arms crossed over his chest.

She stared blankly at him for a moment before snapping to attention. “Sorry, sir. What can I do for you?”

“I’m here to pick up the swords.”

“Oh, right. One moment please.” Ebony walked to the back of the stall, pulling out a locked chest filled with swords she had been working on for the past few days. She had finished the last one just that morning, attaching the pommel and hilt with tense hands.

“Here you are, sir.”

She set the chest down in front of him and unlocked it, pulling out a sword and handing it to the man for him to examine. He grasped the blade tightly, scrutinizing her craftsmanship with a careful eye, before returning the weapon to its container.

“Nice work,” he said begrudgingly, tossing a small sack onto the counter.

Ebony grabbed it quickly and peered inside, a grin tugging at the corners of her lips when she saw the shimmering silver coins clinking together softly.

“...need another dozen swords for the palace guards by next week.”

“What,” Ebony asked, looking up. She had been momentarily distracted by the sight of so much coin.

“I know,” the man sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “All of these extra deliveries to the upper ring are killing me. The orders are getting bigger and bigger each time.”

Ebony raised her brow. “Extra deliveries?”

“Yeah. They’ve nearly doubled in the past month. Armor, weapons, food-you name it.”

“Why?”

The man hesitated. He looked around quickly to ensure they were alone before he leaned in, his voice dropping to a low whisper. “Rumor has it that the rebels have been launching more attacks on the upper ring-been doing some serious damage, too. I guess it’s making the king nervous.”

“The rebels?”

He rolled his eyes. “Honestly, girl. Are you new around here or something? The rebels have been attacking for over 11 years now. Ever since that night-”

The man was cut short when the bells in the marketplace began to toll, announcing midday. Ebony whipped her head around and looked at the clock, panic racing through her when she saw the time.

“Well, I guess that’s my cue to leave,” the man said over the ringing. “I got a dozen or so more deliveries to make by the end of the day. I’ll be seeing you next week, girl.”

The man hefted the chest of swords off the counter, walking off and disappearing into the crowds.

On any ordinary day, the streets would be abandoned, save for the few rats brave enough to leave the sewers in search of food. But today, the streets were overflowing, the sick and elderly alike venturing out of their hobbles and shacks to hear the names of those who would become the new servants.

Ebony glanced at the clock, biting her lip anxiously. Millicent had told her not to go to the marketplace today at the risk of being discovered by the palace guards, but she needed to hear those names. Damning the consequences, Ebony quickly locked up her stall and began to weave her way through the masses of people venturing towards the center of the lower ring.

The marketplace was the hub of all trade in the kingdom of Elyswen. Artisans would send shipments of food, clothing, weapons and anything else imaginable to the upper ring, and the remainder was bartered and dealt amongst the Impure. Some would trade their meager possessions for food and water, while others managed to scrape together enough coin for the bare necessities.

Ebony was fortunate enough that her position as a blacksmith made enough coin for her step mother and sister. She knew of some families in the lower ring who would go days without eating because they had no coin or possessions of value to trade. But if one were to become a servant, their entire family would be compensated-enough to last ten lifetimes.

She remembered the day that her step sister became old enough to apply. Millicent had wasted no time in whisking Poppy to the marketplace where they had filled out the application that would be sent to the upper ring amongst hundreds of others. Once at the palace, the applications were reviewed and selected based upon the needs of the nobility.

And this year, it could be Poppy.

Ebony quickened her pace, shoving her way through the crowds and earning herself disgruntled murmurs and glances, but she did not care. Her eyes were focused upon the platform in the distance where palace guards stood, their golden armor gleaming in the sun beating down upon the square.

She managed to find a spot in the shadows of the marketplace, hidden between two stalls amidst the trash and dirt where none would venture. Ebony pulled her hood up on instinct as she leaned against the wall.

She scanned the crowds from her position until she found what she had been looking for: a girl with dark, wavy hair wearing a green dress and a black ribbon. Poppy was practically vibrating with excitement and Ebony could see the smile from across the marketplace. She glanced to the woman standing beside Poppy.

Millicent had gotten dressed up as well, wearing her least wrinkled skirt and blouse, her makeup applied with painstaking precision. Her step mother wore a confident smile, so sure that her daughter would be selected this year.

Ebony hoped she was wrong.

As the crowds began to settle, a palace guard stepped forth, removing his helmet and revealing brilliant golden hair and sparkling emerald eyes. He pulled out a piece of paper and cleared his throat.

"This year, five new servants have been selected."

Ebony stopped breathing as excited whispers travelled amongst the crowds at the news. Five? Five new servants? That was practically unheard of. There have never been more than three at the most.

She stood on her toes, peering up at the platform, waiting with bated breath as the guard continued to speak once the people had settled.

"If your name is called, guards will arrive at your home by sundown and will escort you to the upper ring. Once there, you will be assigned your position and household."

The guard looked up from the paper he held in his hand and Ebony could see the emerald of his eyes as they surveyed the crowd. She was alarmed when his eyes landed on her place in the shadows.

Ebony was sure that she could not be seen from her position, but it was still unnerving as he stared right at her, as though he knew she were there. She pulled her hood further down and the guard moved on, clearing his throat. "I will read the names."

Everyone in the crowd moved closer to the platform as he announced the first one. "Colin Haynes."

Whispers erupted and Ebony breathed a sigh of relief. The guard waited for the noise to quiet as he read the next names, each one generating hushed murmurs.

"Edith Blackburn."

"Miller Fields."

"Lisa Hale."

The palace guard paused as though for dramatic effect and Ebony held her breath. One more.

Her eyes landed on her step sister from across the marketplace. _Please don't be Poppy. Please don't be Poppy. Please-_

"Ebony Caldwell."  
_______________  
It was late in the afternoon when Ebony returned.

She had needed time to be alone and ended up wandering the streets of the lower ring. Several people who recognized her had approached, congratulating her, shaking her hand and clapping her on the back. Ebony felt numb to it all.

How could she have been picked? She never even filled out the application. Maybe this was a mistake. An accounting error. Yes, that had to be it. But what should she do? The palace guards were still in the marketplace. If she were to explain the situation and say that she didn't want to be a servant, maybe they would replace her with someone else. Someone like...Poppy.

What if they decided to switch Ebony with her step sister? That couldn't happen. She refused to let it. But what else could she do? She certainly didn't want to spend the rest of her life serving the very people she despised more than anything.

Maybe she could escape. Find an opportunity during their travels to the upper ring and get away. But then where would she go? Certainly not back to the house-that would just endanger Poppy's and Millicent's lives. Maybe the Elmavir Forest. The woods were vast and covered most of the kingdom. It would be nearly impossible to find her, but would she even survive that? There were rumors of dangerous creatures that lived in the dark woods and she would rather not uncover the truth for herself.

Ebony sighed. She was screwed.

As she walked down the street and opened the door to her house, a hand flew across her cheek, whipping her head to the side and almost toppling her to the ground.

"Mom, please stop!"

Ebony slowly turned to find Millicent breathing heavily, her hair out of place and her skirt wrinkled, pure loathing in her eyes. "Who the hell do you think you are," the woman seethed. "What gives you the right to do this to me?"

Ebony straightened and placed a hand on her cheek, the skin stinging on contact. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said carefully.

Millicent huffed a laugh. "Don't pretend. I know you were at the marketplace. Mrs. Darcy saw you leaving your stall."

Ebony remained silent, her eyes glancing towards Poppy who was biting her lip nervously in the corner.

"Don't look at my daughter," Millicent said, stepping in front of Ebony. "Haven't you taken enough from her already?"

"I didn't take anything from her."

Another hand flew across her cheek and Ebony clenched her fists at her sides as she felt the blood rush to her face. "Liar! My daughter was supposed to become a servant and you took that from her."

"I didn't-"

"You filled out that application and sent it to the palace." Her step mother looked at her with disgust and revulsion. "They chose you-a pathetic, worthless orphan-instead of my daughter."

Ebony narrowed her eyes, returning Millicent's glare with one of her own. "I never filled out that application. I don't know how my name was called."

Her step mother raised her hand, ready to deliver another blow. "I will teach you not to lie to me," she hissed between her teeth.

Ebony braced herself for the pain, but Poppy stepped between the two, throwing her arms out for protection. "Ebony never filled out an application!"

Both Ebony and Millicent paused, staring at Poppy who fidgeted under their gaze. "I did," she whispered.

"W-What," Millicent stumbled. "Don't be ridiculous. You don't need to protect this wretch. She took away your chance at a new life."

"No, she didn't." Poppy turned to her step sister, smiling brightly. "I filled out an application for Ebony because I wanted her to have her chance as well."

Millicent scoffed. "She doesn't deserve it. She has been nothing but a nuisance since the day we found her scrounging for scraps like a dog."

Poppy shook her head. "That's not true. Ebony is my friend...And my sister."

"Sisters," Millicent laughed callously. "That's absurd. She has more in common with a filthy rodent than she does with you."

Poppy hesitated, thinking for a moment before smiling again and saying, "Then I guess I'm a filthy rodent, too."

Millicent pursed her lips, glancing between the two girls, bitter at the turn of events. "Well, I hope you realize what you've done."

Ebony wasn't sure who her step mother was talking to, but she didn't really care, and she was glad when the indignant woman left the room.

Poppy turned around, practically beaming, and Ebony couldn't help but chuckle lightly. "You didn't have to do that."

Her step sister shrugged. "I know. But I wanted to."

"Aren't you made at me, though? I thought you wanted to be a servant."

"I don't care about that job," Poppy said, waving it off with a flourish of her hand. "I wouldn't be good at it anyway. I don't know the first thing about cooking or cleaning. Don't you remember the time I tried to bake that loaf of bread?"

Ebony smiled. "I really thought the house was going to burn down."

"And the place smelled like a chimney for weeks!"

They laughed at the memory, Ebony holding her hands to her stomach and Poppy wiping tears from her eyes.

But the giggling eventually subdued and the atmosphere became melancholy as they both knew what was coming. It wouldn't be long before palace guards showed up to take Ebony away.

"...Why did you fill out an application for me?"

Poppy looked at her as though the answer were an obvious one. "Because you deserve a chance to be happy."

Ebony lowered her eyes. "I am happy." But as soon as the words left her mouth, she knew they were a lie. And so did Poppy.

"I know you didn't want to be a servant," her step sister began. "But now that you are, at least you can get out of this place."

"What about you?"

Poppy shrugged. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine here. And besides," she said, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "Now that you're a servant, we'll have plenty of coin. Maybe I can buy another dress."

Ebony nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"And tell me everything when you come back," Poppy said, nudging her with her shoulder. "I want to hear it all."

Ebony swallowed forcefully and nodded again. She didn't have the heart to tell her step sister that she might never come back.  
_______________  
The knock on the door came just as the sun was disappearing behind the trees, casting the lower ring into darkness.

Millicent had shut herself in her room, and Ebony doubted her step mother would be making an appearance to say goodbye-not that Ebony cared.

It was Poppy that opened the door instead, and she flashed a kind smile as a palace guard walked into their living room, his heavy footfalls the only sound that could be heard. The guard was tall, his muscular build obvious underneath the golden armor that shimmered in the dim light.

He surveyed the space, his expression unreadable underneath the helmet. "Which one of you is Ebony Caldwell?"

"I am," Ebony said, taking a step forward.

The guard turned to her and the room descended into silence as he held her gaze for a moment before seeming to remember himself. "Time to go."

He walked out the door, a clear signal to follow, and Ebony turned towards her step sister who had tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry," she said, wrapping her arms around Poppy.

"I-I'm not."

Ebony smiled, tightening her hold. "You always were a terrible liar."

Poppy laughed lightly. "I know."

The two pulled away and walked to the door, Poppy lingering at the threshold and Ebony stepping outside. She carried with her only a small bag, what few belongings she had stored safely inside. The palace guard cleared his throat, signaling that it was time to leave, and Ebony turned to take one last look at the house she had called home and at the girl she had called family.

"Don't forget about me," Poppy said, smiling as the tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Never," Ebony promised before turning to the guard.

He looked down at her. "Ready?"

She certainly hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...what do you guys think? I promise it will get more exciting as we go! So hang in there! I hope to have the next chapter out the end of this week! Until next time!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry to all of those who have been patiently waiting for this chapter! It took longer than I expected, but I hope you enjoy! Please do not hesitate to leave kudos/comments/subscriptions! I absolutely love them!

“Two more hours.”

Ebony muttered a curse under her breath, burying her hands deeper into her pockets and clutching tightly at her thin cloak. She glared at the palace guard marching further ahead, seemingly unaffected by the bitter cold.

An agitated sigh sounded within the group and she took some pleasure in knowing that she was not the only one who was suffering.

She and the other servants chosen, as well as a handful of palace guards, had been walking for several hours now, traversing over the rugged landscape with caution as they neared the edge of the lower ring. The crumbling homes were fewer and far between, with more and more trees casting shadows upon the group and plunging them further into darkness. At times, the only thing Ebony would be able to distinguish was the golden armor the palace guards wore, the Elyswen crest glimmering faintly in the sparse moonlight.

A strong wind blew through the trees, sending shivers down her spine and chilling her entire body.

“Here,” a voice whispered from beside her.

Ebony turned to the girl who had been walking next to her for the past several hours. She was holding a tattered blanket in her outstretched hand.

“I have another in my pack,” the girl said not unkindly.

Ebony was hesitant to take the offered gift, but another gust of wind knocked into her and she hastily snatched up the blanket, throwing it over her shoulders. The extra layer kept out some of the cold and she breathed a sigh of relief, feeling herself relax into the warmth.

Ebony turned to the girl. “Thank you,” she said gratefully.

The young girl grinned and Ebony was reminded of her step sister in that moment, as the two looked very much alike. Big, brown eyes. Long, dark hair. A smattering of freckles. They even shared the same smile.

Ebony felt her heart clench painfully in her chest as the girl stuck out her hand and introduced herself. “I’m Lisa Hale. It’s nice to meet you.”

She shook the offered hand. “Ebony Caldwell.”

They continued to walk in silence for a minute or so before Lisa spoke up again. “So,” she hedged. “You’re a blacksmith, right?”

Ebony’s eyes widened in surprise and Lisa chuckled. “My brother buys your tools every now and again,” she explained, a wistful smile tugging at her lips. “He says no one makes them better.”

“Oh.”

Another moment passed before Lisa asked, “Do you like it?”

“I...”

Ebony wasn’t really sure. Ever since she was young, Millicent had made it clear that if she didn’t pull her own weight, she would be tossed back out onto the streets where her step mother had found her. So, being a blacksmith wasn’t something she necessarily enjoyed, it’s more that it came naturally to her and provided her with a roof over her head.

“I get it,” Lisa said, nodding her head in understanding even though Ebony hadn’t spoken a word. “You have to do whatever it takes to survive. I’m a seamstress.” She paused, her brow furrowing. “Or was, I guess. But I didn’t really like it either.”

The snapping of a branch to her left dragged her attention away from Lisa and she turned her head in the direction of the sound. Squinting into the woods, she tried to discern anything between the trees and foliage, but it was too dark and she soon gave up on her endeavor.

“What are you looking at?” Lisa asked, peering over her shoulder. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to find anything out of the ordinary.

Ebony shook her head. “Nothing.”

“So what do you think the palace is like?”

Ebony was startled by the question, quickly glancing around at the palace guards. They didn’t seem to react and she eased the tension in her shoulders. “I...don’t know.”

“Yeah,” Lisa nodded along, her voice lowering to a soft whisper that could barely be detected over the howling wind. “Isn’t it odd that no one knows anything? Impure have been going to the upper ring for years, you would think someone would know what it was like when they returned.”

Ebony had had the same suspicions herself, but she didn’t voice them, instead choosing to remain silent. She didn’t know if the guards were listening, but she didn’t want to take that chance. Ebony needed to stay out of trouble so that hopefully, one day, she could get back home to Poppy.

“My brother says that the Pure are cruel to their servants,” Lisa continued, biting her lip. “He didn’t want me to fill out the application this year, but with our parents gone and everything...” She shrugged. “We needed the money.”

Ebony looked down at her worn boots, caked with mud and gods knew what else.

Lisa’s story was not uncommon in the lower ring. Often times, parents would die early from injury or disease, leaving their children to fend for themselves on the streets, and most did not survive. Ebony fought off a shudder when she thought about what could have happened had Millicent not taken her in.

“Do you think that’s true,” Lisa asked hesitantly, pulling Ebony away from her thoughts. “That the Pure are cruel to their servants?”

“...I’m not sure.”

But she could imagine the kind of monsters that could be bred after having hundreds of years to hone their craft.

“I heard they have razor-sharp fangs that can tear flesh right off your bones with ease,” a voice said from behind them.

Both turned to find a boy with dark, spiky hair and piercing green eyes grinning at them mischievously. “I’m Colin,” he introduced himself, giving a quick wave. “And this here is Miller.” Colin pointed to the other boy walking beside him who was shrouded in a large cloak. Miller looked up and nodded once in greeting before pulling his hood back down.

“He doesn’t talk much,” Colin supplied at their questioning gazes.

Lisa glanced between the two of them, noting the obvious familiarity there that could not have been created just from a few hours of walking. “Do you two know each other?”

Colin nodded. “Yeah. Most of our lives. We both work in sanitation-cleaning out the sewers and all that. Can’t have anything blocking the pipes.”

Lisa wrinkled her nose. “That’s disgusting. Aren’t there rats down there?”

“Oh yeah. But it’s not the rats you gotta worry about.”

“Why,” she asked, her brow lifting. “What else is down there?”

Colin shrugged. “Not sure. It’s too dark to tell. But sometimes we can hear low growls and what sounds like claws dragging across stone.”

Lisa looked at him skeptically. “You’re making that up.”

“No, I’m not,” Colin said, shaking his head emphatically. He gestured to his quiet companion. “Miller’s seen it. Haven’t you, bud?”

Miller nodded his head once, still covered in his cloak.

Lisa crossed her arms over her chest. “What did he see?”

“Don’t know,” Colin said, his brow furrowing. “He won’t tell me. One day, he heard something strange in one of the tunnels and went to check it out. A few minutes later, I hear him screaming. So I raced after him and found him lying there in the water. No injuries, no nothing. Hasn’t said a word since.”

Lisa glanced to Miller. “And you didn’t see what attacked him,” she asked Colin.

“Nope. But I’d gladly face down whatever was in those sewers than the Pure,” Colin said, a grin tugging at his lips as he gestured his hands wildly. “They have these long claws that can slice a person in half and-”

Lisa laughed, the sound being carried off by the wind. “That’s ridiculous,” she said between giggles. “They don’t have claws or fangs. They’re human-just like us.”

“Not true,” Colin objected.

Lisa gestured to the guards who had been walking beside them, silent as stone. “They’re Pure. Do you see any claws or fangs on them?”

Ebony noticed that the guard who was leading the group shifted, his head turning ever so slightly. She stiffened, expecting the man to scold them for talking out of turn, but he simply turned back around and continued his brisk pace, sword grasped tightly in hand.

" ’Kinda hard to tell under the armor,” Colin grumbled to himself.

Lisa rolled her eyes, growing exasperated. “Listen, they’re-”

“I think they’re monsters.”

All heads turned to the last member of the group who had remained silent until now. Edith Blackburn.

Ebony studied her in the dim light. Her black, piercing eyes were a stark contrast against her pale, white skin. Her full lips were pulled into a scowl and Ebony could see the deep bruises underneath her eyes even in the darkness of the night. There was no question that she was a beautiful girl, but exhaustion and weariness had taken their toll.

“They live for centuries, yet have no respect for human life,” she hissed between her teeth, casting a vicious glare towards the palace guards around them.

Colin paled at her words. “C-Centuries,” he stuttered. “They can live t-that long?”

Ebony was almost tempted to turn to the nearest guard and ask them how old they were, but she knew better than to do something as foolish as that.

“How do you know that,” Lisa asked Edith, but the girl remained silent, ignoring the question and tugging her hood over her head.

“That was kind of rude,” Lisa murmured under her breath before turning to Ebony. “What do you think?”

“About the Pure?”

Lisa nodded expectantly and Ebony hesitated. She had not engaged in the entirety of the conversation, hoping to go unnoticed by the guards. “I-”

“Quiet.”

She whipped her head around to the leading guard. He was crouched in a fighting stance, his sword gleaming in the moonlight. The other guards followed suit immediately, wasting no time in drawing their swords and surveying the trees for the threat.

Lisa clutched Ebony’s arm, her nails digging into her skin hard enough to draw blood. Ebony grit her teeth, but said nothing, her body tense as her eyes searched the darkness.

There.

It was so fast, she almost didn’t see it, but there they were. A pair of yellow eyes staring at her from within the dense forest surrounding them.

Before she could cry out a warning, a low rumble echoed all around them and a great beast leapt out from the trees, entering the clearing where the group stood. Ebony was paralyzed along with the others as the beast stalked towards them, a growl escaping from between its sharp fangs.

She had never seen anything like it before. It had dark grey fur and bright yellow eyes. It ran on four legs, much like the rats that lived in the lower ring, but this beast was much bigger than any rodent she had ever seen, nearly reaching her height. Its teeth were bared and Ebony could imagine the ease in which they would rip through her flesh and bone.

Another growl echoed across the clearing. Then another. And another. More of the beasts leapt out from their place of hiding, completely surrounding the group in a matter of seconds. They edged closer, their claws digging into the dirt with every step.

It seemed as though Ebony wouldn’t be returning to Poppy after all. She wouldn’t even make it to the palace. She would die right here in the middle of the forest, amongst strangers and palace guards, forgotten and alone.

She could see the exact moment that the first beast decided to pounce. It tensed its back haunches, letting a terrifying snarl rip from its throat before it launched itself at them, traveling at blinding speed. The other beasts followed suit and Ebony closed her eyes, not wanting to see the gruesome last moments of her life.

She could hear the cries of the others around her. She could smell the foul breath of the beasts as they charged. But she did not feel the excruciating pain of teeth tearing into her skin, ripping her apart.

Instead, she heard the sounds of metal singing through the air and pathetic whimpers soon following before the clearing descended into silence once more.

She heard approaching footsteps-human-and hesitantly opened her eyes to find that the leading guard was staring down at her, his armored and muscular form towering over her thin frame. Her eyes landed on the sword still gripped tightly in his hand. The metal was now coated with blood, the dark substance dripping onto the ground.

She swallowed and looked up at his imposing form, his expression unreadable from behind the helmet. As though reading her thoughts, he planted the sword in the ground with a dull thud, and took off his helmet for the first time.

Ebony stifled a gasp when she recognized him. This was the same guard who had read her name off the list of chosen servants just the day before. She remembered those brilliant emerald eyes and light golden hair as he essentially announced her death sentence.

The guard stared at her, his cold countenance revealing nothing as he studied her carefully. “You didn’t run.”

Not a question.

Ebony’s throat was hoarse, as though she hadn’t spoken in days, instead of minutes. “Didn’t think there would be a point.”

His eyes narrowed slightly. He looked as though he were about to say more, but one of the guards called out, “Sir.”

He left her there with Lisa still clutching her tightly. Ebony released a breath she didn’t know she was holding and she watched him walk towards the other guard, standing over the dead body of one of the beasts they had slaughtered. She strained to hear what the two were saying over Lisa’s panicked ramblings.

“...wolves from the Elmavir Forest, sir.”

“What are they doing this close to the border?"

“I don’t know, sir.”

She heard the leading guard mutter a curse.

"Perhaps they are being forced out of their territory, sir."

"They're at the top of the food chain. What could possibly be forcing them out?"

"...I don't know, sir."

The leading guard let out a deep sigh. "We have to get moving. There might be more."

"Yes, sir."  
____________________

They travelled the rest of the way to the upper ring in a tense silence.

The palace guards were constantly surveying the dense foliage for wolves, their hands perched on the hilt of their swords, ready to draw their weapons at the first sign of trouble. Even Lisa and Colin were unusually quiet, both stiff and visibly trembling, whether from the cold or the fear, Ebony could not tell.

But after what seemed like an eternity, the leading guard stopped, raising a hand to the others. "We're here," he announced.

Ebony looked up from her shoes, searching for something that would signify that they had indeed reached their destination, but all she saw was more trees. She grumbled to herself, having half a mind to throw one of her boots at the leading guard's head, but Lisa nudged her side, raising a trembling finger upwards.

Ebony followed the hand and her eyes widened in shock as she looked above the tree line and saw a massive, white marble wall spanning for miles in either direction towering above them.

"Welcome to the Upper Ring."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was worth the wait! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I will try and post the next chapter in the next week or so! Until next time!


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been awhile, but I am back! Warning for this chapter: there is mature sexual content, so... you have been WARNED!! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!

“It’s amazing,” Lisa whispered beside her and Ebony could not help but nod her head in agreement. The wolves were nothing more than a distant nightmare when looking at what stood before them.

The wall was vast. Miles and miles of white marble rising high above the trees, blocking out the light of the moon. Ebony had never seen anything like it, having lived amongst crumbling homes and filthy streets for as long as she could remember. The wall acted as a border between the upper and lower ring, dividing the kingdom between those of Pure blood and those without.

“Look,” Lisa whispered with wide eyes, and Ebony followed her gaze.

Carved into the stone at the base of the wall was a thick metal door, locked and bolted. Two palace guards stood beside it and watched them carefully with spears in hand. Ebony instinctively tugged her hood higher upon her head, feeling trapped under their intense glares.

As the group neared the door, the two guards stiffened and straightened their stance. “State your business.”

The leading guard, the one who had saved Ebony from the wolf, cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the other two. “New palace servants.”

One of the guards raised an eyebrow as he scanned the group. “Don’t remember there being quite this many last year.”

“His Majesty’s orders.”

The guard shrugged and nodded to the other. Together, the two opened the heavy metal door, the hinges protesting loudly against the movement. Ebony peered inside and could not help but feel a small twinge of disappointment at seeing only a dark space.

The leading guard crossed the threshold without hesitation, and the others had no choice but to follow. They shuffled inside uneasily and the metal door was closed behind them, sealing them inside.

“I thought the upper ring would be more...bright,” Colin said from somewhere in the darkness.

Light suddenly flickered into the space and Ebony squinted, holding up a hand as her eyes adjusted to the change.

The leading guard was holding a torch, the flames illuminating the golden armor wrapped around his frame and giving him the appearance of the sun. “We’re underneath the wall,” he said, peering into the darkness. “Follow me.”

The echo of their footsteps and the crackling of the flame were the only sounds to be heard as they walked down an uneven path, venturing further into the depths.

“Do you think we’ll get to meet the king,” Lisa spoke up, running her hands over the smooth marble with mild fascination. “I’ve always wanted to meet him.”

Colin scoffed up ahead. “Why would you? He hates the Impure. He built this wall to keep us out.”

Lisa turned to look at the boy. “What do you mean? He built the wall to protect the city.”

“From what?”

“I don’t know.” Lisa shrugged her shoulders. “Wolves?”

Colin shook his head. “You heard golden boy over there,” he gestured to the leading guard who seemed to be purposefully ignoring their conversation. “Wolves don’t go outside the Elmavir Forest.”

Lisa wrinkled her brow in thought. “Well, maybe the king is trying to keep someone else out.”

“Who,” Colin asked, huffing a laugh. “Elves?” He shook his head. “There’s no one outside the capital except for the Impure.”

“We’re here.”

Ebony snapped her head up to find that they had stopped in front of another metal door, much bigger than the last. She watched warily as the leading guard reached for a lever mounted upon the wall and pulled it down. A loud clang was heard and the door swung open, letting golden light filter inside the tunnel.

“Do not speak to anyone. Do not look at anyone,” the leading guard commanded, his voice cold underneath the helmet. “Keep your head down and pretend you don’t exist.”

“How kind,” Lisa muttered under her breath, but Ebony wasn’t paying any attention to the girl. Her eyes were fixed upon the view before her as she stepped out into the light.

The upper ring was...breathtaking. Everywhere structures of white marble and glittering gold shined underneath the warm glow of lamps. Shimmering water gently cascaded down golden fountains in the streets. Trees with white bark and crisanta blossoms of pure starlight decorated the skies above, giving the distinct impression of fireflies dancing in the night.

There were no dank alleys with trash strewn across the ground. No feral dogs scrounging for scraps between ramshackle stalls. No foul stench of urine and disease in the air. Only peace and warmth and light.

Ebony took off her blankets and coats and stuffed them inside her small pack, her eyes still fixed upon the soft, golden glow of the city. She noticed that the others had shed their outer layers, as well. Was the air actually warmer in the upper ring?

“Follow me,” the leading guard ordered, cutting Ebony off from her musings. He strode down the flawless marble streets, his footsteps confident and steady. “We need to get to the palace before dawn.”

“It’s no wonder we travelled at night,” Lisa breathed beside her, as they walked swiftly through the golden city towards the palace. “They didn’t want any Pure to see us.”

Ebony looked around at the vacant streets and the darkened homes. “...I guess it’s easier this way.”

They passed by a small store front and Ebony chanced a glance into the window, her stomach rumbling when she saw the shelves of pastries and breads stacked neatly in rows.

“Not like back home, huh,” Lisa whispered, her mouth parting slightly.

Ebony swallowed, shaking her head. _No_ , she thought to herself. _This definitely wasn’t like back home._

“Even though he didn’t want me to come,” Lisa continued, “I think my brother would have loved to see this. He would never admit this to anyone, but,” her voice lowered conspiratorially, “I think he secretly wanted to be a servant, too.”

Ebony’s mouth turned down as she was reminded of Poppy in that moment. Her step sister had wanted to see the upper ring for years now. She would have loved to see this, too.

“What about you,” Lisa asked. “Do you have any siblings?”

Ebony cleared her throat. “A sister.”

“I’ve always wanted to have a sister. I love my brother and everything, but,” Lisa paused, struggling to find the words, “there are just some things that you can only have with a sister. You know?”

“Y-Yeah,” Ebony said, blinking a few times.

"Hey," Colin called from several paces ahead. They looked up to find that the group had stopped and was now waiting for them. Ebony had to avert her eyes as the leading guard turned his head in her direction. She could practically feel his irritation through the helmet. "Are you two coming or what?"

Lisa rolled her eyes. "We're coming. Don't get your panties in a twist."

"I do not wear panties!"

"Whatever." Lisa turned to Ebony. "Let's go. That guard is terrifying and I definitely do not want to get on his bad side."

Ebony nodded, but said nothing more as they raced to join the group. Although the guard was certainly strong and she had no doubt that he could kill her without lifting a hand, Ebony didn't feel that he would ever act on that notion. He was careful and controlled. He didn't act without reason, and that was oddly comforting to her.

"It's almost dawn," the leading guard announced as they approached the others. "No more distractions." He cut a glance to Ebony and she felt her cheeks heat under his gaze, but then he looked to the other guards. "Once we arrive at the palace, report to your stations immediately."

"Yes, sir."

They moved swiftly and silently through the city. Ebony could see the first streaks of sunlight paint the sky and knew that the morning was fast approaching. Her aching body protested against the quickened pace the group had taken to, but she ignored her sore limbs and forced her legs to move faster.

It was only a few minutes later when they rounded a street corner and Ebony stifled a gasp, her feet faltering.

"Holy gods," Lisa muttered beside her.

The palace of the Kingdom of Elyswen shimmered brilliantly against the rays of the rising sun and casted shadows upon the group with its overwhelming structure. The halls, towers, and exterior walls were white marble, and rose high into the dimly lit sky, each capped with a glimmering golden roof. The courtyard was lined with banners of the Elyswen crest, the crisanta blossom easily recognizable by its luminescent blossom.

Ebony stared in awe at the golden palace, her eyes devouring every detail with a ravenous hunger. Was this really where she would live for gods knew how long? She had only ever known a small, cramped room with peeling walls and leaking ceilings.

"What happened over there," Colin asked, pointing to one of the exterior walls on the edge of the palace.

Ebony squinted in the faint light. The marble was blackened, with some of the stone having crumbled to reveal the inner courtyards of the palace. She couldn't be sure, but it almost looked as though the wall had been...burned?

"Let's move," the leading guard said, ignoring the boy's question. He strode down a narrow path that led towards the side of the palace. Ebony saw a small door hidden between large hedges where a woman was waiting with her arms crossed rigidly over her chest.

She watched their approach with thinly-veiled disdain. "You are late," she snipped, her thin, cracked lips pursed in a deep scowl.

The leading guard seemed unfazed by the woman's impatience. "We got held up."

She sniffed indignantly and peered past the guard's shoulder. " _These_ are the new servants," she asked. Her shrewd eyes scanned the group skeptically, from their tattered clothes to unwashed faces, and her frown deepened. "They are repulsive. Have they never heard of baths in the lower ring?"

Ebony clenched her fist at her side and resisted the urge to remind the woman that the Pure hardly gave them enough water to survive, let alone bathe on a regular basis.

"It's been a long night," the guard said, cutting Ebony off from her visions of squashing the woman into the dirt. "Give them food and rest. They can start at noon."

The woman scoffed. "They will start when his High Lord decides it."

The leading guard did not respond and instead pushed past the woman and the other guards followed him inside, leaving Ebony and the other chosen servants alone with the woman. They stared at her silently.

"Well, don't just stand there," she said irritably. "Come in."

Glancing between each other nervously, they stepped through the small door and entered a long, marble corridor with rows of doors. The woman briskly led the group through a series of twists and turns until they found themselves standing in the largest kitchen Ebony had ever seen.

The marble tiled floors were waxed and polished to a brilliant shine and the high ceilings were lined with gold trim. Copper pots and pans hung from racks above a wall of stoves that sent blazing heat into the space. Servants bustled around, carrying various trays and dishes decorated with decadent pastries.

Ebony's stomach rumbled in protest when she smelled the mouthwatering aroma of sizzling sausages and freshly baked bread.

"This is the kitchen," the woman started, gesturing to the room before them. "You will come here precisely at dawn every morning to fetch your morning meal and to receive instructions from me."

She surveyed the group, her eyes scrutinizing every flaw. "I am the stewardess of the palace. My name is Agatha Gray, but you will address me as Ms. Gray at all times."

Her voice was cold and cynical, biting into Ebony with each word that passed those dry lips. She tugged on her hood self-consciously.

"Aw, come on, Agatha. Don't you start frightenin' the new recruits again," a rotund man guffawed as he approached with a spatula in hand. He had graying hair, kind eyes, and was covered from head to toe in flour. Placing a thick arm around Ms. Gray, he winked at the group. "Don't worry. She's all bark and no bite."

The older woman tensed and swat his hand from her waist. "Don't touch me, you bumbling fool."

"The name's Lloyd," he introduced with a smile, ignoring Ms. Gray's objections. "I'm the head chef 'round here. Don't let the old hag scare ya'."

She glared at the man before saying, "Don't you have a meal to prepare for, Lloyd? I doubt His Majesty will take kindly to you being late with his breakfast."

"Alright, alright," the old man said, lifting his hands in surrender and disappearing into the flurry of the kitchen.

"Now," Ms. Gray exhaled as she straightened her cotton dress and apron. "Let's have a look at you all."

The woman approached Colin and Miller, examining the two boys closely. "Hmm," she mused, "You two are quite strong. What was your previous occupation?"

The question was directed to Miller who remained silent. "Did you hear me, boy," Ms. Gray asked after several moments, her brow rising with irritation. "I asked you a question and I expect to be answered."

"He doesn't speak, ma'am," Colin interjected.

The woman turned to the other boy. "What's wrong with him? Is he a mute?"

"No," Colin shrugged. "He just doesn't talk."

Ms. Gray sighed and pursed her lips, glancing between the two boys. "I guess you don't need to speak to clean out the stables."

She glanced around. "You there," she snapped, pointing to a young boy with freckles and unruly curls.

He sped to the older woman. "Yes, Ms. Gray," he asked earnestly. Ebony could see the tinge of fear in his eyes.

The woman gestured to Colin and Miller. "Take them over to Mr. Blakely. Tell him I have found more stable hands for him."

"Yes, Ms. Gray. Right away."

The boy bowed quickly before grabbing Colin and Miller by the wrist and leading them out of the kitchens and down the corridor, out of sight. Ebony and Lisa exchanged wary glances as Ms. Gray turned to Edith.

The girl kept her face hidden underneath the large cloak and the older woman tsked in disapproval before placing a slender finger underneath Edith's chin, forcing her to look up from underneath the hood. "High Lord Eron is in need of a new chambermaid," Ms. Gray stated. "You will do quite nicely."

She motioned to another servant, a young girl with long, dark hair and brown eyes who approached cautiously. "You will take this girl to his High Lord. He should be finished with his meeting by now."

"Yes, Ms. Gray."

With that, Edith was whisked out the door, leaving Ebony and Lisa alone with the stewardess of the palace.

Ms. Gray turned her scrutinizing gaze towards them and Ebony tensed as the older woman flicked her hood back, revealing her greasy, dyed hair. Her lips curled in disgust. "Honestly, girl. Do you not know what a bath is?"

Ebony felt her cheeks burn with the insult, but said nothing. Glancing between the two young girls, the older woman sighed. "Neither one of you are fit to be his High Lord's chambermaids." She pursed her lips, contemplating. "I suppose you can be maidservants. We are always in need of more."

Ebony eased some of the tension from her shoulders when Ms. Gray turned to discuss with a kitchen servant the menu for the morning.

In the brief respite, Lisa turned and whispered, "What do you think happened to the other maidservants?"

"I don't know," Ebony responded under her breath.

 _I don't ever want to find out._  
_______________

She was led down several corridors, up a set of wide marble steps, down another hall, before finally stopping at a set of wide double doors with gleaming golden handles.

The young girl who had guided her was trembling as she whispered, "Wait here."

She quietly knocked twice and waited until a muffled "come in" was heard before entering the room and closing the doors behind her.

After several moments, the girl came out, skin visibly paler than when she had entered. "Y-You can go in now."

Without another word, the young girl scampered down the hall and disappeared behind a corner.

She turned to the doors and placed a hand on her thigh where she knew a dagger rested, concealed by her large cloak. She breathed deeply and tossed the garment to the floor. She slipped the blade into her hand and kept it carefully hidden behind her back. Gritting her teeth, she pushed the door open and walked into the room with a natural grace and allure that would make any man fall to their knees.

The space was lavishly furnished and ornately decorated. The walls were lined with gold trimmings and the chandelier illuminated the room softly, casting sparkling reflections over the golden bed sheets below. But she paid no mind to the luxurious furnishings. Her eyes were fixed upon the man sitting at a large desk, his hands buried in his gold, thinning hair and his body hunched over an array of papers that were scattered before him.

"My lord," she said demurely, bowing with such elegance and poise that it should be considered a sin. She made sure to leave the dagger concealed behind her back.

The man looked up at the soft tone, his slate eyes roaming over her revealed voluptuous curves and beautiful face with a voracious hunger. A smile tugged at the corner of his thin lips and he stood from his desk, crossing the distance between them in long, confident strides until he stood no more than a foot away from the enchanting creature.

"And who might you be," he asked, brushing a long strand of dark, silken hair from the girl's shoulder.

She did not curl away in disgust from the man's touch. Instead, she turned into it, allowing him to graze his thumb over her cheek and hold her head in place. She smiled. "I am whoever you want me to be, My Lord."

The man huffed a laugh, the words affecting him deeply. He felt a stirring in his loins and leaned closer to the vixen, enjoying the way she trembled underneath his touch. "What is your name?"

"Does it matter," she asked with a curve of her perfectly arched brow. Her hands traveled to his pants, pressing firmly against the growing hardness with a brazenness he had yet to see in any other woman he had encountered.

The man hitched a breath. "That girl told me you are to be my new chambermaid," he gasped as the woman began to undo the belt buckle of his pants with one hand, taking him out quickly and stroking him with an eagerness he couldn't fathom.

"Yes, My Lord," she whispered as she increased her rhythm. Leaning up, she licked his lips enticingly, ignoring the feeling of his hands groping her breasts. She smiled when the man groaned and came undone in her hand. 

He watched with fascination as the vixen licked her palm, giving him a wicked smile. Not wasting another moment, he picked her up and roughly dumped her on the bed. He quickly tore off the rest of his clothes and crawled over to her, who had already succeeded in ridding her garments herself.

He breathed raggedly at the sight of her perfect, pale skin and gripped himself firmly before plunging deep inside the woman, moaning at the warmth and tightness surrounding him. 

She held her hands over her head as he pounded into her forcefully. Her fingers tightened around the blade that was hidden underneath the feather pillows above her head. She grit her teeth as she allowed him to finish inside of her before collapsing on his back next to her.

"You," he said between gasping breaths, "are an amazing woman."

She gripped the dagger and rolled on top of him, straddling his hips with her legs. She leaned down and kissed him deeply.

"And you," she whispered against his lips, "are a vile man."

Before he could react to her words, she pressed the dagger against his skin, hard enough to draw a sliver of blood.

"Who are you," he hissed between clenched teeth.

She smiled wickedly at him. "My name is Edith Blackburn, and I have come to take back what you have stolen from me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duh Duh DUH! Cliffhanger, I know, but what can I say? I love them! I'll try to post the next chapter sooner than last time! Until next time!


End file.
